We are One
by xoxoXTY
Summary: hav u evr tried being really close 2 someone before?i mean at first u dint like da idea but something seemed to kip u 2 together,someting like magic perhaps?but wat if one day,dat magic sudnly disapears,would u let go n move on or fight n move on together
1. normal day not!

Mikan: 15

Natsume: 16

The sky is painted blue as the usual bright sun smiles towards a certain window in Alice academy.

For some, its just another normal day. But for the other students in a class, its another drastic moment of their lives.

"why don't you think first using that rather slow brain of yours before you start accusing anyone of looking at that polka-dot panty of yours". A familiar, calm and a bit rough voice was heard.

A certain brunette on the other hand, slightly blushed of embarrassment as her amethyst brown eyes scanned her surroundings seeing her classmates staring at her, wearing weird expressions on their faces. Then she fixed her furious brown orbs on a raven haired boy.

"Why you second rate tactless pervert!". She said, shouting from the tip of her tongue.

"Look whose tactless here". He replied, emphasizing the word tactless.

"Why you!!!" the young brunette exclaimed as she tightened her knuckles ready to give him a piece of her mind. Not realizing that every time she opens her mouth, the tone of her voice goes louder and louder.

"Calm down Mikan, you don't want to make a big scene with Natsume in front of everyone else, do you?" Yuu asked.

Upon hearing this, Mikan took a big breath, trying to keep all her anger inside, as she stomped to her seat. Seeing this, everyone sweat-dropped.

"Okey class, settle down" their teacher said, stepping in the room.

**After class…**

"Oh I hate that stupid gold star brat! Thinking that he's all that! Why I aught to, if I could, **crush him to pieces**!" Mikan said, giving her hand a lower punch.

Baka baka baka

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"That's for you to stop whining and start thinking of whats important right now" Hotaru said.

"Huh? Whats that?"

"Me having total peace and quiet without you." Was Hotaru's cold reply as she walked away from her best friend.

"Hey Hotaru! Choto mate!" she exclaimed.

"wahahahaha!!!!!! Now Hotaru hates me!" she said, sobbing.

"Hey why don't you look at the bright side?" a familiar voice was head as Mikan looked behind her.

"Huh? Sumire? Whats the bright side?"

"Hum……….wait there is no bright side! Maybe because you're a lose and everyone practically hates you! Hahaha!!!!" she said, giving out an evil laugh.

"GRRRR!!!" she said, going outside, settling under her favorite sakura tree, as she leaned on one side of it.

"At least here, its quiet and free from troubling people." She thought as the fresh air, whispered to her ears blowing her long, smooth, brown hair. (Mikan's 15 so she changed her look.) she looked at the clouds.

"Look how free they are, floating around without hurdles on their paths. All I wanted was to be freed from the grip of my unwanted future. Seeing my life now, its sure to be an unwanted future. Its all because of that Natsume! oh I hate him!" she thought.

Suddenly, she noticed the presence of someone behind her. She looked to see a raven haired boy reading his manga. She looked at him, but he just continued reading as if he doesn't care. She then sighed and sat beside him. Silence surrounded the entire atmosphere.

"Neh, Natsume"

"what?"

"How long have you been staying here?"

"Longer than you could even notice, that's for sure"

A nerve popped on her forehead but she pretended not to hear him as the nerve disappeared in a second. Then she faced the sky.

"hEY, were already in high school"

"Youre point?"

"Arent you tired of arguing with me already?"

Natsume didn't answer.

Mikan just gave a big sigh as she stood up.

But before any other reaction, the wind suddenly blew stronger. Stronger than any usual wind. The dry leaves that laid on the floor started dancing wildly on the air.

"AhHHH!!!!!" Mikan shouted as she tried to prevent her skirt from flipping.

Natsume on the other hand, closed his manga and held it tight to prevent it from flying.

Then suddenly, the wind just stopped.

"Huh? What was that?" Mikan said as she looked at Natsume with her hands still holding her skirt.

Natsume just looked at her without any sign of reply either from his mouth or eyes.

Then she looked at her holding her skirt and looked at him again. A tint of red passed by her cheeks.

"PERVERT!" she yelled as she let go of her grip. (Grip on her skirt)

Natsume just stood up and started walking.

"Hey! Choto!" she said, keeping up.

"Stop following mw polka-dots" he said.

"You dint answer my question yet" she said.

Then he stopped walking

"I don't know either why the wind suddenly blew strongly and stopped. What do you think of me? Mother nature?" he said, cockily.

Mikan boiled up and ran to the direction where her friends were.

"Neh, Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka-pyon, did you feel that very strong wind?" she asked.

Her friends just looked at each other.

"What wind?" they asked in vice versa

"Nanii?? You dint feel it??" she asked as Natsume joined them because Ruka is their.

Mikan gave Natsume a confused look. Natsume just looked at her and looked away. Then Mikan glared at him.

"I'm not crazy and im gonna prove it! C'mon Hotaru, Yuu!" she said as she stomped away with Hotaru following her.

Yuu was the one who said their goodbyes for them and caught up.

"Why that good for nothing Natsume! I Aught to …….but before she could continue, she accidentally tripped and hit her face on a rock. (likely to happen)

Mikan jusr stood up and dusted off the dirt from her face, skirt and shirt.

Yuu looked at he in surpise and Hotaru stepped forward.

"Doesn't it hurt?" she asked.

"Huh? No….." Mikan said as she wide eyes realizing what just happened.

**On the other side**

"Whats with Mikan? Anything I should know about?" Ruka asked.

"nah, shes just……ouch!" he said, touching his forehead.

"What is it?"

"Its nothing"

"you sure?"

"yup"

"what was that just now? It felt as if I fell and hit my face on something really hard" he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Author: **well that was chap 1…..how was it? Hope u liked it……reviews pls…


	2. hotaru's temporary solution

"Are you okey Mikan?" the concerned Yuu asked.

"Yup I'm fine" she said.

"You don't look fine baka" Hotaru said, poking Mikan's forehead.

Mikan just looked at her.

"It really doesn't hurt?" Yuu asked

"Nn..o"

**On the other side**

"Ow!" Natsume thought touching his forehead.

He doesn't want to worry ruka so he didn't say it aloud.

**At night**

"Hahh…….glad the days over" the young brunette said, pushing herself to her bed.

She closed her eyes as she fell asleep. At exactly 12:00 pm, her calm and peaceful expression soon turned painful. She held herself tight and shivered with pain all over her body.

**The next day**

The classroom door of 2-b suddenly opened as the brunette entered the room. She walked to her seat and immediately sat down without a single word of hello or good morning that came from her mouth. Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"What's wrong Mikan? You don't seem like your old cheerful self today." Her friend, Anna asked in concern.

"Yes Mikan whats wrong?" Yuu asked.

Suddenly the door of the classroom wide opened as 2 handsome lads entered the classroom. They sat down on their chairs wondering why the whole class was surrounding one area.

"Natsume kun! What happened? Whats with all those bruises and bandages on you???!!" Sumire asked.

Natsume didn't mind Sumire. His eyes were fixed on a certain brunette, holding her right arm in pain.

"Natsume, your bleeding!" Ruka said, pointing to Natsume's right arm.

"Huh? What the?" Natsume thought, looking at his arm and then at Mikan's. A sudden thought popped in his head. "Could it be?"

"Are you okey?" Ruka asked

"I'm fine…….to be honest, it doesn't hurt at all"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Listen, somethings up, im not sure but…."

After a few minutes of explanation…

"That's impossible"

"I know, but theirs only one way to find out"

**After class** **outside the nurse's office…**

The door of the office closed shut.

"Mikan, are you sure your alright? The nurse said you have no physical injuries whatsoever.

Hotaru looked at Mikan, but her eyes caught sight of Natsume and Ruka who was standing a few inches from them, with Natsume's right arm bleeding.

She then looked at Mikan and took out something…

_Baka baka baka_

Mikan still stayed in the same position without a single reaction at all.

Natsume on the other hand…

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?!" he shouted and realized what he just said.

The others also wide eyed in shock. But for Hotaru,

"Just as I thought" she said.

"WHats going on here?" Yuu asked, confused

"Whatever baka here feels, hyuuga feels, and whatever he feels, she does too" she said.

Upon hearing this mikan stood up

"Nanii??!!"

"I guess you still have the strength to stand up" hotaru said

Mikan didn't mind her and instead, stomped towards natsume.

"what happ…" before she could continue, she fainted and collapsed on natsumes chest.

**At the school clinic**

"she's not awake yet?" a voice asked

"I guess not" the other said.

"I need to get something from my lab, hey hyuuga, I'll leave mikan to you" hotaru said, as she and the others walked towards the door. But hotaru noticed ruka still standing beside natsume.

"Hey ruka, you too" she said, pulling him out of his will.

"heeeyy!!" ruka exclaimed as the door shut close.

Natsume surprisingly didn't have any complains. He just sat beside mikan and tightened his knuckles.

"I feel responsible for this. If I hadn't got wounded on my mission, she shouldn't have been affected by this." He thought as he tightened his knuckles, tighter. Suddenly, mikan was starting to get conscious as natsume tried to act normal.

"whaa…whaat happened?" she mumbled and was surprised to see natsume sitting beside her.

Before any other reaction, the door of the room suddenly opened, revealing hotaru, ruka and yuu.

"so your awake already" hotaru said, going near her best friend. (she may not look like it but she's really concerned about her best friend's condition)

"something came up, anna needed to go so she send her get wells" yuu said

After yuu said the last word, silence took over the whole room. But it broke out when hotaru spoke.

"lets get straight to the point, I havnt found the cause of this mess yet, but I found a temporary solution" she said

Everyone then fixed their attention to hotaru.

"hey hyuuga, come here" she said in her normal tone, as natsume stepped closer to hotaru

_Click! Click!_

"you two will have to look out for each other from now on, in short stay like this until we solve the problem" she said

"she's so straight forward" yuu and ruka thought, sweatdropping by the unexpected sight.

"nannii??!! Hotaru, as your best friend, I demand you to take off this handcuffs!" mikan exclaimed, struggling to get off.

" believe me, as your best friend, its better this way, to monitor each other better"

Upon hearing this, mikan stopped struggling and looked up to hotaru

"did she just call me her best friend?" mikan thought as a smile came to her face.

**Later..**

Mikan and Natsume were under their favorite sakura tree.

"do you really love being with me that much?" natsume asked in a teasing tone as he looked at the still smiling mikan with his tantalizing eyes.

"huh? Of course not!" she said, shotting back to reality as she replaced her smile into her normal expression.

"what makes you ask that"

"sigh" he said, leaning back the sakura tree.

"what could I expect from an idiot like you who gives off her smile over a tiny compliment"

"what do you mean by that???" she said, raising her voice.

Natsume pretended not to hear her.

"hmph! I don't hear you complaining to hotaru" she said

"I'm not"

"huh?"

"come to think of it, it might be fun…..at times" he said, teasingly.

"whaa..what do you mean at…..times?"

Then natsume looked at her straight in the eyes. His eyes were so tantalizing as it kept her in a short trance

"you know….at times……times like this, perhaps" he answered, moving closer, and closer, to mikan

--------------------------------------------------

**Author:** well, tnx 4 reading this. Reviews please…


	3. the tears i shed for you

At every single move natsume made, made mikans heart beat faster and faster as a tint of red passed her cheeks. She closed her eyes as if getting ready for something. Then she smelled something burning. She opened her eyes to see a dead bee on the ground, toasted to crisp. Then she looked at natsume.

"I didn't know an idiot like you would prefer closing her eyes than save herself from a sting" he said, mockingly.

Mikan's faint blush then turned tomato red. Natsume predicted that she would be mad again. But instead she stood up with her bangs covering her eyes, and smiled.

"Arigato" she said, in a simple yet polite manner.

"Whatever" he said, facing away

But even if natsume tried to hide it, his blush did not escape mikans amethyst orbs, and her heart, which could feel his heart beating rapidly.

**At night**

"hotaru….umm…I'm not asking you this as a mere companion but as your best friend. Could you please give us the key to the handcuffs because we are tired and would….would want to sleep separately, alone…you know….peacfully??" she asked as polite as she could, hoping hotaru will give in to her request.

"impossible"

Upon hearing this…

"whhaaat!!!?? Hotaru? But why?! I worked hard with that speech but why couldn't it work?? I must've had some grammatical errors or something or maybe I wasn't sincere enough or maybe……." She said, as she continued babbling till her hearts content

Natsume just looked at mikan and stepped forward to hotaru.

"why wouldn't you imai? Is it because you don't want to…..or you couldn't??"

"I couldn't"

Upon hearing this, Mikan stopped.

"huh? What do you mean hotaru??"

"well its like this…"

**Hotaru's POV**

"i wonder where that ruka and yuu ran off to" I thought, walking pass a big tree. Until something caught my eye. Something shiny. I stopped to look and found a pair of handcuffs. That gave me an idea. I looked around to see no one around and took it. "I'll have to borrow you for a while, its for some people who badly need your help, you understand right?" I said to the handcuffs as I went on my way.

**End of POV**

"oh so that's what happened……." It took mikan a while to think as she wide –eyed.

"so you mean you stole it?!" she asked, emphasizing the word stole.

Hotaru looked at her in her normal expression, but if you look closely, you could see a dark aura surrounding her.

"oh…hehe…..nevermind" mikan said, sweat dropping as she moved one step back.

Their was a moment of silence. Natsume looked like he wanted to say something but was hesitating for some reason.

Before any other reactions, Mikan stepped forward.

"so you mean you placed these handcuffs in our wrists not knowing how to even take them off??" Mikan asked, as Natsume, who just a second ago looked like he wanted to ask something, looks as if his question just got answered.

Hotaru just looked at her with her normal expression. They expected her to be mad or something, but instead her face didn't even show a slight reaction.

Hotaru turned around, with her back facing the young brunette and raven haired lad.

"Oh, I guess I wasn't thinking straight" she said, walking away, leaving the guilty mikan behind.

"Hotaru….wait! I didn't mean to…." She said, giving out a big sigh.

**At night, under the sakura tree,**

Natsume looked at the mikan, who was still thinking about what happened earlier.

"Guess you shouldn't have opened that big mouth of yours" natsume said, emphasizing the word, BIG.

Mikan looked so red, as if she was going to burst in anger. But instead, Natsume wide-eyed and was surprised to see a drop of tear flowing from her amethyst orbs.

"I know……….but I just don't understand, I don't usually say things that offend her, I don't even know why I thought of telling her that. It just popped in my thoughts, its like a sudden urge of wanting to let her know." She said, wiping her tear, as she looked at the natsume, who immediately faced away and lowered his head a bit, with his bangs covering his eyes.

Then mikan chuckled.

Natsume looked at her.

"why am I even telling you this? Its not like it's your fault, and your just forced to listen to my blabbing again." She said, as she noticed that her tear, soon turned to a never ending stream of water flowing from her eyes.

"oh sorry, their must be something in my eyes" she said, wiping them hard as she could. But her tears never seemed to stop.

"whats this? I'm so sorry natsume, it never seems to stop…..i'll just"

But before she could start wiping her swollen eyes once again, natsume stopped her.

"stop it"

"huh?" mikan said, looking at natsume, surprised.

"baka! Stop it already! Don't you get it??!!"

"huh? Get what?"

"remember the time we were sitting right here, a very strong wind started to blow really hard??" he said

"whats with his voice? It seems different, I cant seem to figure out what it is??" she thought.

"well….yeah…I remember"

"after that incident, did you feel anything different?"

Then mikan wide-eyed realizing what he just meant.

"how did you…."

"when you had that wound on your forehead, my forehead also hurt as if it was hit by something very hard! That time when you acted unusual, acting as if your whole body hurts, and the nurse said, you don't have any physical injuries, look." He said, showing her his injuries.

mikan wide-eyed again "impossible" she said

"and don't tell me, about what happened a while ago, the feeling that I felt, that urge to say something like that to hotaru, was what you felt?' she asked, as her tone raised higher and higher through every word.

She looked confused, and tired as she breathed really hard.

"yes! Okey! You don't have to make me feel all guilty about it! He exclaimed.

Mikan was surprised to to see tears! Flowing from natsumes very own eyes.

Natsume, realizing wha he was doing, immediately turned back

"tsk!"

Their was a moment of silence when natsume revealed his shocking tears,

Suddenly, out of the blue, natsume felt something hugging him from the back, holding him tight as If to never let go. He realized it was mikan. Then he felt a sudden feeling of sorry and confusion as she held him tight. (Which was what mikan was feeling now)

He then made her let go of her grip and faced her. Mikan looked at her with tears still on her eyes, but this time, it looked as if the never ending tears started to calm down.

The wind blew softly as it whispered to their ears.

Natsume gave her a rare smile as he wiped her tears with his gentle fingertips. Then he gave her an unexpected hug. Mikan wide-eyed, unsure about their situation at first but then she smiled and gave in.

Yes, she wasn't sure about their situation, and about what's happening. But she's sure about one thing, his gentle arms, made her really secure.

As the moon, which served as their only light for the moment, shone to them, giving them a perspective view, of a new tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: now u know they could feel each others feelings. Natsume cried because mikan was feeling confused, etc. so he couldn't help it but feel like crying too. He hugged her bec he wanted her to feel better. Its like he was letting out his trapped emotions, but this is just a part of his "emotions". Read the other chapters to find out his WHOLE feelings.**

**Author: anyway, tnx 4 reading, reviews pls…tnx**


	4. unexpected visitors

**The next day…..at the library**

_Flashback_

_Suddenly, they felt something weird as they let go of each other and looked at their wrists, but to their surprise, the handcuffs wasn't their!_

"_huh? What the? I'm sure that their was a handcuff here?? Right?" she asked._

_Natsume was too surprised to reply._

_Then they looked at each other with the same thoughts popping in their minds._

_End of flashback_

"Man! That was freaky! If anything like that ever happened again, I'd……..."

Then an image came to mikan's mind, the image of her and natsume hugging each other tight. A faint vblush came to her face.

"come to think of it, he seems more like a different person yesterday. He seems more gentler, more attractive……………..wait! what am I thinking? I got to be crazy! More attractive? Humph! Puleez! That absurd!" she thought, arguing with herself, as usual.

On the other hand, natsume was reading his manga…..or so it seems. His thoughts were fixed on a certain brunette as he gave a faint blush. then her shook his head.

"no time to think about that! Whats more important now is" he said, looking at his wrist.

"how could a single handcuff vanish without a trace? Not even a mark or anything" he thought.

**Ringngngng!!!**

"the bell!" they thought, vice versa.

**In class….**

"alright class….settle down" their charming blonde teacher said, stepping inside.

"today, we are going to have 2 new students, kaoru-chan, hikaru-kun, please come in" he said, as the door of the classroom wide opened revealing two rather charming students. Both had dazzling ruby orbs and black silky hair. It looks as if they were twins? Everything about them looks so similar, except for the fact that…..

:"class, meet kaoru-chan and hikaru-kun. They are fraternal twins, meaning a girl and a boy.

"so their siblings"

"cool"

"wow" 

"this is awesome!" 

"now, please introduce yourselves to the whole class" narumi-sensei said, stepping back as the girl stepped forward.

"hi! My name is kaoru hitachin! I'm 15 years old and I'm very pleased to meet you! She said, cheerfully.

"she reminds me of mikan…."

"youre right…" her classmates said, whispering to each other.

" my name is hikaru hitachin and I'm 15 yrs old……." The boy said, in an annoyed tone.

"umm….would you like to sayd anything else, hikaru kun?" narumi asked.

"no, I don't like long speeches" was his cold reply.

"he reminds me of natsume!!!!"

"kawaii!!!!" the girls said, giggling

"this is the alice academy, why don't you two tell us your alice?"

"yeah"

"wonder what it is"

"since their twins, they nust have the same alice…."

Then the twins looked at each other wth serious expressions for a second and then turned to the class with their normal looks.

"we cant tell you"

"it's a secret! You'll find out pretty soon enough" the girl added.

"but we encourage you to……." Narumi sensei said, but seemed to be cut off by something.

"what was that?" kaoru said.

"huh? i……….well, please pick your seats and see you! Your next teachers going to be here pretty soon…bye!" narumi said, as he stepped out the door.

"that was odd" hotaru thought

The two new students, went ot pick their seats. The guy stopped as he looked at mikan and then sat down beside her without any reaction, whatsoever.

"hi! My name is mikan sakura! Nice to meet you!' mikan said, wearing a warm smile.

But hikaru looked at her coldly.

"oh…hehe! Its okay! You don't need to if you don't wanna tell me" she said, quickly facing away, sweat dropping.

"just great! I think I have a natsume number 2 sitting beside me" she thought.

The girl on the other hand, sat on an empty seat on the back.

"hi! Nice to meet you! I'll be sitting beside you for now, I'm kaoru and you are?" she asked.

Natsume lowered his manga and glared at her as he continued reading once again.

"hey I'm trying to be nice here! As much as you can do is introduce yourself!" she said

"how dare you say that to natsume-kun you ugly mikan number 2!! And you have the nerves sitting beside him!" sumire said, pointing to kaoru

"who are you calling ugly? Ugly!" she said, shotting back at her.

"nannii??!!"

"You heard me!"

"Why yoouu!!!"

"A new student huh? She acts more like a certain idiotic person I know" natsume thought

The door of the classroom suddenly opened as sumire, as swift as a cat, returned to her seat as if nothing happened.

"whats all that commotion" the teacher said, looking at a certain girl on the floor.

"you! What are you doing on the floor? Get up!" jinno-sensei said.

"huh? Yes…..but you didn't have to be so mean" she said, getting up as she sat on her seat.

"since you're a new student I will have to let that pass my ear, but next time show some respect newbie!" he said.

**After class**

Everyone left the classroom, mikan was the last one inside, as she stood up, she felt the presence of someone beside her and was gently pushed towards the wall. The person leanedon the wall, trapping the helpless mikan as the figure got closer and closer. Their faces were a few inches apart.

"hi….hik..aru?" she said

" mikan, there is something I was meaning to tell you"

"huh? Whatis it?"

"i….i…love you"

"love…….HUH WHAT????!!" she exclaimed, realizing what he just said.

"bbbuutt? We just met…………are you serious???"

"I do love you…and it's the truth…see" he said, taking mikans hand as he led it to his chast.

Mikan gave out a faint blush.

Then the door of the room suddenly opened, revealing a raven haired lad. He glanced at the two for a second and then proceeded to his seat. After he got what he wanted..(which most likely was his manga)…he immediately proceeded to the door.

"natsume?" mikan said, as she pushed hikaru gently, realizing what situation they were in. "natsume! its not what you think!"

then he stopped with his bangs concealing his eyes.

"what do you mean?" he asked, as mikans heart started pounding faster. "sorry for disturbing you like this, but if I were you, I'd prefer a more suitable place to show my affections." He said, sarcastically as he went away.

Mikan froze as the last words that came from his mouth kept replaying in her mind over and over.

_Tug dug!_

_Tug dug!_

_Tug dug!_

"doshte?'

**Later**

Mikan sat under her favorite sakura tree, her hands on her chest.

"what is this feeling? I don't seem to understand, but one things for sure, it hurts"

_Flashback_

"_so its that hyuuga guy isntit? Figures". Hikaru said_

"_huh?of course not!" mikan said, shotting back to the cruel reality._

"_oh really?"_

_Then mikan gave a confused look and lowered her head a little._

"_then why do you seem so uneasy? Is it because of what I said a while ago, or is it because you have feelings for the guy?"_

_Mikan wide-eyed for a second and then turned away._

"_I don't know what your talking about, and I'm sorry, I cant answer you yet, I need time, see you" she said, as she reached for the door knob. But before she could it…_

"_of course you do, people always need time to think about what they truly want, right?" he said, with his eyes covered by his bangs._

_End of flashback_

"_whats with him? Does he really love me or is he just toying with my feelings?" she thought. Mikan lowered her head as an image of a certain person came to her mind._

------------------------------

**Author: well that's chap 4, hope u lyk it….review pls, so that I would know what u think about dis…the "sweet part" is coming soon…. the next chapter perhaps….so just keep reading n tnx! **


	5. my counterpart

Natsume on the other hand, was also sitting under the sakura tree. What they didn't know is that they were sitting on the opposite side of the tree, yet some sort of barrier prevented them from, seeing, hearing or sensing each others presence.

"hi natsume! I knew you would be here!" a voice said as the figure stepped closer and closer to Natsume.

He glared at Mikan as if telling her to back off, but she still sat beside him

---------------------------------

Mikan felt a presence and faced forward.

"hey, I just wanted to apologize about what I said a while ago" hikaru said, scratching his head and smiling as he glanced at the empty seat beside mikan.

"go ahead, I don't mind"

Hikaru giggled as he sat down.

------------------------------------

"listen natsume, i just wanted to apologize about a while ago"

Natsume then lowered his manga.

"apologize for what? Its not like you did something idiotic or so…..wait, you do that everyday right?" he said, smirking.

She pretended not to hear that.

"you know natsume, you could do other more productive things aside from always reading your manga/ at least you could stop pretending"

"what do you mean?"

"you know, things like start polishing up that cofusion in your eyes perhaps"

Natsume wide-eyed for a second and then proceeded reading his manga. He felt uneasy with the rather strange mikan beside him…….or so he thought.

"besides, even if you were starting to read now, reading In the dark is bad for your eyes, natsume" she said, as their atmosphere suddenly turned pitch black with dark clouds concealing the bright sun.

Natsume placed down the manga as he looked at the unusual sky.

"what the?"

-------------------------------------

"huh? Whats with the sky all of a sudden?" mikan said, as she stood up, staring at the weird sky.

"don't mind it…..why don't we go back to business?"

"huh?"

-------------------------------

Natsume looked at the mikan who didn't seem to care about their strange atmosphere.

"natsume, I need to confess something to you……." Moving closer to natsume."watashi………..watashi……I love you"

Upon hearing those words, natsume's expression immediately turned angry and disgusted as he lit up a flame on his hands.

"who are you?! Answer me!" he said, furiously

The girl who pretended she was mikan had a surprised expression for a moment and then gave out a big grin.

"why natsume, how could you? You were always a heartless bastard but you don't even have the guts to light up a bigger flame than that?" she said.

"tsk!" 

"that's it! I had just about enough of this! Just leave me alone!" a familiar voice said, a figure came closer and closer.

"huh? Natsume?" she said, as she glanced at him and then looked at the person beside him.

"nannii??!! Who the heck is that???!!!" she exclaimed, pointing to her identical self.

Before any other reaction, mikan felt being pushed hard from the back., towards her identical stranger, as the other mikan (which is the same person as the identical stranger) quickly grabbed mikans hands tight and started turning around like crazy as she let go.

"whoa…..whoa…." both mikans said, turning aroungd at the same direction, at the same time.

"my head hurts" they said, vice-versa as they looked at each other

"stop following me! You're the imposter! No you are!" then they faced the rather confused natsume. "natsume! its me! Cant you tell??" "grrr….."

"hahaha!! Let's see you tell the difference between the real and fake mikan!" a voice said, from the back.

"what?" he said in shock as he faced the person that looked exactly like him.

"Cut the crap!!!!!!" natsume shouted, burning up, as he threw a ferocious fireball towards his identical self.

"arrggghhh!!!!!!!!" the imposter said, falling on his knees, in pain.

"why didn't he dodge" natsume thought.

Suddenly, natsume wide-eyed as he fell on his knees as well.

"what the?" natsume thought, as he felt pain all over hs body. It was as if he was hit by a burning flame, as he glanced at the other natsume, not believing what he is seeing.

Then the other natsume got up slowly, "it hurts, doesn't it? Now you had a taste of your own medicine"

"what do you mean?" natsume said, also slowly getting up.

"you must already know, that, my alice, my actions, and my thoughts, all lies in your heart."

"what?"

"its simple really, I am…..you, natsume" he said as natsume wide-eyed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is getting exiting, how could natsume defeat their counterparts if they could feel the same thing they could? How could they get out of this complicated and difficult mess without leaving a single stain? Would natsume take the risk of hurting mikan or maybe himself? Read the next chap n find out…**

**Author: well that's chap 5…..sorry, I had a certain error……..the good "sweet part" is still next to this chap…hehe…….anyway, reviews pls….**

**p.s (if u dint understand some parts, feel free to ask, I will entertain ur questions…tnx! **


	6. love conquers all!

He breathed really hard, not knowing what to do, he was in a very complicated situation, probably one of the most difficult one he had yet.

He turned to the two mikans and lit up a flame

"Show yourself polka-dots! If you don't want to be toasted" he said, cockily

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!" she said, angrily

Natsume was immediately about to throw the flame on mikan's counterpart, but stopped.

"so you were supposed to toast her as well? Hah, I don't think so.." she said, teasingly

"what is it natsume? why cant you blast me with that cursed flame of yours right now? Oh…its not because of me, its because of her isn't it?" she said, pointing to mikan.

"apparently, our natsume here, was too afraid of our situation, or mikan getting hurt, so he completely forgot about the fact that if you hurt the other, the other gets hurt as well." The other natsume added.

"I knew it all along….you could never find it in you to hurt………….the one you love" she finally said, emphasizing the last statement.

Mikan wide-eyed

Natsume's eyes were covered by the dark shadows of his bangs.

"speechless? Don't deny it nat…." before she could continue, she was cut off

"your sick" he said

:"what?"

"who gives a damn about that other idiot self of yours?" he said, coldly

Upon hearing this, mikan was stiff as ice. Her heart started aching like a thousand pieces of glass torn to shreds.

"heh! Okey then, since you don't give a damn, I'll just have to …." Natsume's counterpart said, running towards mikan and was about to give her a direct hit, but before he was even able to touch her, natsume flash stepped right in front of mikan and gave his counterpart a blazing box on the belly. (with fire on his knuckles I mean)

Natsume's counterpart wide-eyed and coughed as blood sprayed out from his mouth.

"nannii??"

"I do, give a damn about that idiot" natsume said with his bangs covering his eyes.

As a few seconds ago, natsume fell on his knees and coughed blood as well.

"natsume!!!" mikan shouted, as she went to natsume

"doshte?" she asked, confused

He looked at mikan for a while and then stood up.

"because I just realized that……I love you"

Mikan wide-eyed. She was shocked about what he had said. "is this for real? Did the natsume hyuuga, just confess his love for me??" she thought.

Mikan was facing natsume's back still caught up with the shock. His eyes were once again covered by his bangs.

"everytime this idiotic brunette pops in front of me, and starts babbling things, its annoying, but I gotta admit, just seeing you in front of me, makes me feel as if tie had stopped. At least I wanted it to, because I wanted to spend my days with you".

Upon hearing this, a tint of red passed by mikan's cheeks, as she lent her entire attention to what he was saying, as if wanting to hear more.

"enough of this mushy stuff!" he suddenly said, with his tone changing.

"But I do love you, isn't that enough reason to protect you?" he said, as glanced at mikan with his rare gentle eyes and turned back with a fireball on his hands.

"that's why to achieve this goal (goal of spending his life with her), I'll have to defeat me even if it costs me my own life!" he said, running towards his counterpart.

"yamero!!" (in slow motion, as if time, really had stopped) she said, as the burning hot flame vanished with the word stop, echoing through the whole area.

Natsume wide-eyed as he looked at mikan who was hugging him tightly on the back.

"you baka!!" 

" are you stupid??!! How the heck could you spend your life with me, when you were about to disappear with your own hands?? Theirs no way I'll let you confess your love for me when your planning to die anyway!!" she shouted as tears were flowing through her cheeks.

"don't be selfish because…..i…i…I love you too! And how do you think I would feel if you confessed all those things I wanted to hear, and then kill yourself in front of my eyes?? Its like a sudden feeling of happiness and then a sudden feeling of sadness with my heart being overjoyed and crushed over and over again!! Bakaaa!!!!" she yelled, as a river of tears flowed from her amethyst brown orbs and she kept hitting him with her weak punches. (which didn't even seem to affect him at all)

Then natsume turned to mikan as she stopped and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"your not much of an idiot after all….polka dots" he said.

Mikans sad tears soon turned into tears of joy as she, without thinking, gave him a big hug

After a while, they let go of their embrace.

"cut the gig guys, if you really wanted to kill us, you should have done that earlier when you had the chance. Admit it, your intentions weren't bad from the start, right? natsume said, looking at their counterparts

They just looked at each other and smiled

"guess no one knows us better than ourselves" natsumes counterpart said

"yup! And I guess our work here is done" mikans counterpart added.

But before any other reactions, they both stepped close to mikan and natsume and walked right in them, just like that.

They both wide-eyed for a moment and was caught off guard ther but then turned to normal.

"_remember, the secret lies within the tree_" a voice echoed in them, faintly.

"guess they really were our counterparts"

"yeah"

"but that's too bad, theirs still so many questions not answered"

"huh? Whats that?"

"about what had been happening recently, like the strong wind, the handcuffs, and now about them, their should be a root.." before he could finish, he was interrupted by a very familiar tone.

"the sakura tree" she said, as their attention turned to her.

"hotaru??" "imai"

Hotaru glanced at them for a few seconds, and then proceeded to the nearby tree

"here" she said, in her normal, emotionless tone.

Mikan and natsume stepped forward.

"The sakura tree?" mikan asked

"the secret lies within the tree" natsume thought

It took a long time for the point to reach mikans mind but…

"of course!" mikan finally said

"I mean think about it, when those events took place, the strong wind, the handcuffs and our counterparts, it all happened in one place…here! Under the sakura tree!" she said, proudly

They just stared at her as if saying that they already know

"hehe…guess I was a little late there" she said, sweat dropping

Mikan laid her ears on the branch and waited for something

"hello?" she said, knocking at the branch, like a door.

_Baka baka baka_

"hey!" she exclaimed, as mikan fell on the floor beside natsume with her skirt flipping up.

"heey!!" she exclaimed, as she lowered her skirt and gave out a huge blush.

Then, hotaru raised her baka gun and aimed it towards the tree.

Before she could even give one little hit, their was a flash of light as their atmosphere slowly turned to normal as a faint figure (something like a spirit) appeared before them and smiled, as she (which was the figure) flew up on the sky and disappeared into thin air

"uh? What was that about?" mikan asked, puzzled

"that was the spirit of the sakura tree" hotaru said

"sakura tree? What??" mikan exclaimed

"according to the legend, her duty here is to help people emerge their true feelings for one another. Well, whoever sits under the sakura tree that is" she said

"so you mean, everything that had happened was the work of that so called spirit of the tree?" natsume asked, sarcastically

"but why us?" mikan asked

"maybe because you had feelings for one another at the very start and never knew about it……and don't ask me anymore questions because I don't like wasting my precious saliva on you" hotaru said

"oh, okey" mikan said, sweat dropping

"but anyaway, what a relief! At least we now know who was responsible for all those weird happenings and….." she said in hesitation "we now know how we feel about each other, right?" she said, looking at natsume

Natsume looked at her for a moment and then said,

"yeah, I guess your right……..techni colored panty girl" he said, teasingly

"yeah, I guess I am…….WHAT DID YOU SAY???!!!" she asked, realizing what he just said

"why you moment ruiner person! Bakaaaaa!!!!!!!" she shouted, running after him

**the end**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author: hi! Tnx very much for reading this fic….i really appreciate it….sorry if the ending or the "spirit" part kinda sucks, I just cant think of anything else….but pls drop ur final reviews…tnx! **


End file.
